Intentando
by mikahuddy
Summary: historia Huddy,obvio. en la cual a House le cuesta mucho "intentarlo", se situa en la 6ta temporada,pero No contiene casi Spoilers.
1. Una Grata Sorpresa?

Bueno este es el 1er Fic que publico aca...spero que les guste y comenten asi me ayudan a mejorarlo,acepto criticas y demas :)

de mas esta decir que no son mios los personajes,etc,etc,etc jeje

saludos..Mika :D

**Capitulo ****I: Una Grata Sorpresa?**

Todavía no entendía porque le pasaba eso a el. Cuando por fin se decide, Cuando por fin deja de jugar, Cuando por fin pudo "expresar" sus sentimientos, ella ya tenía a alguien más, y casualmente era alguien que consideraba algo así como un "amigo"…

Tan rápido me olvido? Se preguntaba y entonces tomo una decisión

Ya no quería volver a pasar "vergüenza" y se dijo así mismo: House ella ya te olvido o lo que fuere…tú también tienes que hacerlo aunque te cueste.

Y eso trato de hacer durante meses, para el afuera parecía que lo había logrado pero el mismo no se podía engañar, no lo había hecho, era cierto que ya no pensaba tanto en ella, no estaba tan pendiente de ella, pero aquello no quería decir que la había olvidado.

Ese día estaba empezando bastante bien para el en cuanto al dolor de su pierna. Se levanto, tomo un baño bien caliente como solía hacerlo, se cepillo los dientes, y salio hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, todavía con la toalla en la cintura, estaba exprimiendo unas naranjas para su jugo cuando alguien toco a la puerta. No sabía quien era, Wilson no podía ser ya que el tenia había salido más temprano y había llevado las llaves, dejo de analizar todo y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

wow! Que haces aquí? Digo a que debo tu visita? digo... solo pasa (lydia si que lo había sorprendido)

perdón Greg por venir sin avisar es que quería verte, te extrañaba

no hay problema, pero como conseguiste mi dirección?

El Dr. Nolan me la dio, te molesto que lo haga?

No, solo que me sorprendió (era la verdad)

Puedo sentarme?

Si, claro y como te ha ido?

Ami muy bien, pero Greg no vine hasta aquí para hablar de temas digamos no relevantes, vine a decirte algo

Si ya…y que es eso que quieres decir? ( a todo esto Greg seguía con toalla en la cintura, y Lydia sabia que no podría aguantarse mas)

Me separe, me separe por ti, desde aquella noche que fuiste a buscarme, no pude dejar en pensar, no pude hacer nada mas, solo tu estabas en mis pensamientos y quiero...quiero intentarlo contigo…tu quieres intentarlo?

Eh me tomas por sorpresa Lydia...creo que es la segunda vez que digo esa palabra, pero sabes que…si quiero intentarlo

No sabes Greg lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, yo me tenia fe, pero una nunca sabe

Eh si, pero vayamos a mi modo, no quiero que vayamos muy rápido ni muy lento tampoco, la verdad mi vida necesita un cambio y creo que estar contigo va ayudarme en eso

Greg te entiendo y no quiero presionarte mucho, se que te cuesta mucho soltarte al principio pero cuando recobremos la confianza que tuvimos en Mayfield todo estará bien

Tienes razón, y bueno como ya somos novios podríamos comportarnos como tales (guiñándole un ojo acompañado de su sonrisa picara característica )

Estaba deseando que digas eso jaja

Dicho esto se acerco a el y lo beso, empezó siendo muy tierno, recordando sus sabores y de un momento a otro se torno mas y mas apasionado, el comenzó a levantarle la remera acariciándola al mismo tiempo, ella lo ayudo subiendo los brazos hacia arriba, en un movimiento ya no la tenia, empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, explorando el uno al otro. Ella le quito la toalla con una sonrisa picara, quedando el totalmente desnudo y con una evidente excitación, enseguida la atrajo hacia el, y la guío hasta el dormitorio de Wilson, por alguna razón no quiso llevarla al de el, desvistiéndola por el camino quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Terminado el acto, se encontraban acostados tapados con la sabana, ninguno hablaba, los dos pensaban en lo que habían hecho, pero ninguno se arrepentía, de pronto sonó el celular de House, el hizo una de sus habituales caras cuando recibía una llamada de ese estilo, sabiendo que era de trabajo. Del otro lado estaba Foreman informándole que tenían un nuevo caso y que necesitaba su presencia para el diferencial.

Le cortó y se sentó en la cama frotándose la pierna derecha, derepente Lidia hablo y le dijo:

- Puedo acompañarte? Aunque sea hasta la puerta del hospital? quiero conocer donde trabajas

- como quieras, yo me voy a cambiar mientras… has lo mismo

- ok

Los dos ya cambiados se fueron rumbo al hospital en la moto.

La estacionaron, el fue a anunciar su llegada, cada vez que hacia eso no podía evitar mirar hacia la oficia de Cuddy, esta vez ella no estaba allí así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia Lydia y le dijo:

-Bueno Lidia si quieres podemos ir a cenar a la noche ahora tengo trabajo y no voy a poder prestarte mucha atención

- Esta bien Greg, a las 8 y 30 en el restaurante de la avenida principal.

Te parece? Y ahí podemos hablar de nosotros más tranquilamente

Por mi esta bien, nos vemos (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

La saludo con un suave y tierno beso en los labios, por cual ella correspondió e intensifico un poco más.

-Entonces nos vemos mas tarde.

Terminando de decir esto Lydia se retiro, el se le quedo mirando su andar embobado. En eso sintió una mano sobre su hombro y una voz que le dijo:

-cuando termines el diferencial quiero que me cuentes que fue eso, y todo lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer

-jaja esta bien Jimmy sino lo hago se que me torturaras todo el día, y como ahora tengo novia no tengo tiempo de escaparme de ti, por ende te lo contare mas tarde, contento?

-mucho, nos vemos House

House se fue hacia el ascensor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como hace mucho no se lo veía.

Justo Cuddy lo vio caminando hacia al ascensor le iba a preguntar porque estaba tan contento pero se arrepintió y decidió preguntarle a la enfermera quizás ella haya escuchado o visto algo que justifique esa rara "felicidad" en el.

-Mindy sabes porque House parece tan contento y hoy no ah llegado tan tarde como acostumbra?

-es que parece que tiene nueva novia

-novia? House? No lo creo (decía incrédula)

-es verdad Sra., ella lo acompaño hasta aquí, quedaron en ir a cenar a la noche y se despidieron con un beso en la boca, muy tierno por cierto.

Ah y no parecía una de "esas" mujeres que el solía traer, Ella si parecía en verdad una novia. Sabe que? me alegro por el, porque aunque sea un cascarrabias últimamente ah estado cambiado, quizás esa mujer lo hizo cambiar, ser un poco mas considerado, o solo cambio , quien sabe no Sra.?

-si, quien sabe, yo también me alegro por el.

Cuddy se fue a su oficina pero su rostro no demostraba felicidad, sino todo lo contrario, mostraba tristeza y desconcierto, esa noticia si que le había llegado y hecho pensar. Todo el mundo noto el cambio, y cuando ella lo hizo ya el parecía haberla olvidado, en parte estaba bien, ella ya tenia una familia y aparentemente lo había superad. Porque no dejarlo que siga con su vida? Porque amarrarlo a ella? si ella no estaba dispuesta a ver el cambio…

Continuara…


	2. Convencido

Acá les dejo el 2do…espero que les guste, y grax x los comentarios, me ayudan de mucho =D

Nos estamos leyendo…

**Capitulo II:**** Convencido **

House había terminado, por el momento, con el diferencial mandando a sus patitos a hacer algunas pruebas y decidió ir a hablar con Wilson, como sabia que lo iba a perseguir hasta que le cuente, prefirió acortar tiempos.

_bueno __acá me tenes…todo para vos…por el momento_

_como sea… quien es esa mujer? Como se llama? Y porque no se nada de ella?_

_No sabes nada de ella porque nunca te conté de ella, se llama Lydia y es mi novia_

_Desde cuando?_

_Desde hoy a la mañana _

_Pero como?_

_Ay__ Jimmy hay que explicarte todo ¬¬. Te contaré brevemente… a ella la conocí en Mayfield, tuvimos "algo" pero quedo ahí. Ahora volvió diciendo que se separo y que extrañaba mucho este hermoso y sexy cuerpo_

_Si claro, que ella era interna __también?_

_No, visitaba a una amiga _

_Ahhh… y Cuddy?_

_Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Te repito__ por si no escuchaste bien… se llama L-Y-D-I-A_ (decía irónico)

_House!_

_Ella ya no esta en mis planes_

_Pero house te estas aferrando a Lydia para olvidarte de ella, y si en vez de olvidar a Cuddy pasa todo lo contrario? Van a salir lastimados _

_Wilson entiende__ que no puedo estar esperando lo que me quede de vida en que Cuddy deje al estúpido ese o que él la deje…no puedo seguir emborrachándome todas las noches por ella._

_Y ahora estoy muy convencido en intentar algo con Lydia_

_Ok pero… _

_Pero nada… ya te dije que estoy convencido… chau Wilson tengo una cena y espero que algo mas también (_decía levantado las cejas_) _

House salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, quería despejarse un poco antes de la cena con Lydia.

Decidió ir a la terraza del hospital, hace mucho que no iba ahí y le pareció buena idea ir.

Se quedó parado mirando a la nada, pensando… en Lydia y en Cuddy… todo este tiempo estuvo tratando de olvidarla y ahora que comenzaba algo nuevo pensaba aun más en ella. Cuando más quería alejarse más atado a ella estaba. Se sentía impotente ante eso.

El ruido de unos pasos aproximándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En eso Cuddy abre la puerta…

- _House! Que haces aquí? (_dijo confundida_)_

_- y porque no podría estar aquí?_

_- __mmm… déjame ver: porque tu turno ya acabó y odias quedarte fuera de hora_

_- buen punto!_

_- bueno ya… que haces aquí? Oí que tenías una cena o algo con tu novia_

_- veo que las noticias vuelan aquí_

_- vas a responder alguna de mis preguntas sin ironías?_

_- puede ser_

_- que haces aquí?_

_- nada solo pensaba, acaso no puedo?_

_- si__ puedes…_

_-y que haces aquí?_

_- lo mismo que vos_

_-__ya… bueno creo que me iré. Tengo cosas que hacer_

Dicho eso, tomo rumbo a la salida, no quería estar un segundo mas allí, se sentía muy incomodo…

- _House!_

_- si? (_se dio vuelta a mirarla_)_

_- ahora que ya estas haciendo tu vida, piensas que podríamos ser amigos?_

Otra vez con lo mismo… cuando entenderá esta mujer, pensó él

_nunca podremos ser amigos…__ nunca podré verte así, parece que aún no lo haz entendido (_dijo resignado_)_

_pero si …_

_solo trata de evitarme como este último tiempo y todo estará bien…adiós Cuddy_

_adiós__ House... yo solo quiero que estemos bien_

_solo __déjame en paz quieres _

Dijo lo último muy enfadado, y se fue…

Cuddy se quedo allí, parada, mas triste aún de lo que estaba, nada le iba a salir bien ese día… se secó una lagrima solitaria que caía sobre su mejilla y también se fue, no quería estar mas en el hospital, quizás en su casa se sentiría mejor, fue a recoger sus cosas, salio a buscar su auto y lo vio como se ponía el casco y partía…

En sus palabras parecía muy convencido pensó…

Continuará…


	3. Fiel Compañero

_Muchas grax x los consejos me sirven mucho de verdad, nos estamos leyendo…saludos :D_

Capitulo III: Fiel Compañero

House había salido del hospital asía su casa para cambiarse e ir a cenar con Lydia, pero algo lo tenia muy pensativo, lo que le había dicho Cuddy lo había molestado bastante pero se convenció así mismo que tenia que concentrarse en la cena con su novia.

Ella había llegado temprano, lo estaba esperando en una mesa junto a la ventana, el restaurante era lindo y no había demasiada gente, cosa que a House le agradaría. Minutos más tarde él llegó.

_Hola ( dijo él __acercándose dándole un suave beso)_

_Hola Greg, como estuvo tu __día?_

_Emm como siempre, nada importante que contar y el tuyo como estuvo? (aunque la conversación con Cuddy le había "pegado", no se lo comentaría, no era un tema que lo haga sentir cómodo )_

_Bueno hable con mi ex y decimos que el niño este con él hasta que yo me instale y tenga algo fijo_

_Ahh si, es lo mejor_

_Greg es importante para mí que sepas que yo no te quiero presionar, quiero que cada cosa que hagamos juntos sea porque lo sientas y estés muy seguro de hacerlo (trataba de hacerlo sentir lo mas cómodo y seguro posible, lo conocía bien y sabia que hablarle de frente serviría)_

_Si lo se, dejemos que las cosas fluyan por el momento, te parece?_

_Me parece (decía con una gran sonrisa)_

_Te parece si ordenamos?_

_Ok_

La cena fue muy relajada, hablaron un poco de todo, de los internos de Mayfield que se habían recuperado, de sus trabajos, del clima, de todo en Gral.

A la salida del restaurante…en el estacionamiento del mismo…

_Quieres ir a tomar algo o hacer otra cosa? (__decía house expectante)_

_No, lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada, estuve la mayor parte del día yendo para todos lados buscando alguna casa para rentar o comprar, no te molesta verdad? (decía preocupada) _

_No, esta bien entiendo, lo dejamos para otra __día si quieres?_

_Claro que quiero (__decía mientras se acercaba a él)… _

Dicho esto se acerco aún más y lo besó con mucha ternura, el cual él devolvió y lo convirtió más apasionado, agarrandola por la cintura dejo de besarla y le dijo:

_Gracias por volver (__ se podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos azules)_

_Sabes que no me tienes que agradecer, yo __tendría que hacerlo, conocerte fue algo muy bueno en mi vida_

_Eso ya lo se (decía sonriente)_

_Jaja, me tengo que ir, tengo que llamar a mi hijo antes de que se vaya a dormir_

_Ok… adiós… (le dio un último beso)_

_Adiós__ ( se subió al auto y se marchó, al mismo tiempo Greg se subía a su moto rumbo a un bar)_

Entró al bar más cercano y estuvo allí tomando por algunas cuantas horas, no tomaba porque estaba triste ni nada por el estilo, lo hacía porque ya era costumbre en él, quiera o no el alcohol era su fiel compañero.

Se sentía contento, el regreso de Lydia le había dado un aire nuevo a su vida, sabia que no tenía que aferrarse a ella porque quizás las cosas no funcionaban pero era imposible no hacerlo. Después de meses y meses "sufriendo" por Cuddy, por sus constantes desplantes y rechazos, ahora tenía algo así como esperanza, ella lo hacia sentir de una manera especial, no era amor, porque en verdad no lo era, pero tampoco era solo atracción física, no sabia bien que era pero estaba seguro que quería seguir sintiendo eso, porque dejarlo? si Cuddy no estaba dispuesta a estar con él.

Vio la hora, eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, decidió marcharse al depto que compartía con Wilson. Estaba alcoholizado, en un momento pensó en llamar a Wilson que lo vaya a buscar, pero solo pensarlo le trajo no muy buenos recuerdos, entonces decidió ir por la moto e irse.

Iba demasiado rápido, quería llegar pronto, derepente le empezó a sonar el celular que traía en el bolsillo, eso lo distrajo y por eso no vio que se le cruzaba un mercedes…


	4. Podría

**Capitulo IV****: Podría…**

…Iba demasiado rápido, quería llegar pronto, de repente le empezó a sonar el celular que traía en el bolsillo, eso lo distrajo y por eso no vio que se le cruzaba un mercedes…

De un momento a otro estaba "volando" por encima del vehiculo. Cayó muy fuertemente contra el piso quedando inconsciente al instante. El hombre que lo chocó llamo rápidamente a la ambulancia. En unos minutos estuvieron allí y lo trasladaron al P.P.

(En urgencias)

-_Hombre de 50 años aproximadamente, se encuentra inconsciente a causa de un accidente de transito por ebriedad… (Decía un paramédico cuando fue interrumpido)_

_-Es House, iré a avisarle a Cuddy, llévenlo a hacer todas las pruebas a ver si aparece otro síntoma, aparte de, todavía, estar inconsciente._

Dicho esto Cameron, muy preocupada salió casi corriendo asía la oficina de Cuddy, en el camino se topó con Wilson.

-_Wilson… House tuvo un accidente con la moto_

_- que? Como esta? Donde esta? (decía asombrado y casi desesperado por la noticia)_

_-cálmate, los de urgencias le están haciendo unos estudios, él se encuentra inconsciente, hasta ahora es el único síntoma que muestra._

_-porque todavía no despertó? (decía preocupado)_

_-no lo sabemos aún _

_-pero…como pasó?_

_- aparentemente bebió demás e iba muy rápido_

_- :/ gracias por avisarme Cameron, llamaré a Lydia_

Terminado de decir esto Wilson sacó su celular y marcó el número de Lydia, que justamente el día anterior le había robado a House en un descuido.

Mientras tanto Cameron siguió su camino.

_Cuddy, tengo que decirte algo_

_Que sucede? Te ves muy preocupada (decía confundida)_

_House… tubo un accidente_

_Pero como esta? Que le sucedió? (tuvo la misma reacción que tubo James)_

_Él aún esta inconsciente, chocó con la moto por ir rápido y ebrio_

_Iré a verlo _

Dijo eso y rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a urgencias, y le preguntó a un enfermero donde se encontraba él, le dijo que ya estaba en una habitación y que no había salido nada malo en los estudios, que con el correr de las horas ya tendría que despertar. Se sintió muy aliviada pero sentía la necesidad de verlo.

Entró a la habitación y se encontró con Wilson y Lydia, esta última no le hacia mucha gracia.

_-Hola (dijo Cuddy un poco incomoda)_

_-__Hola (dijeron los dos)_

_-Aún no se ha despertado parece (dijo Cuddy)_

_-No, pero pronto lo hará (dijo Lydia muy esperanzada)_

_-Claro (dijo Cuddy, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, se sentía rara al hacerlo de esa forma y en esa circunstancia)_

_-las dejo solas, por favor me avisan a penas despierte, tengo que atender algo ahora (dijo Wilson)_

_- te avisaremos Wilson, no te preocupes y gracias por decirme enseguida lo de Greg (decía Lydia)_

_-hice lo que debía, nos vemos_

_-Nos vemos, (dijeron las dos a la vez)_

_-bueno me presento soy Lydia la novia de Greg, siento mucho tener que conocernos en estas circunstancias, Ud. es la jefa de él, no es cierto?_

_-así es, un gusto, Lisa Cuddy, también soy amiga de House (le tendió la mano, aunque parecía muy amable no le caía para nada bien)_

_-el gusto es mío (dijo un tanto sonriente)_

_-discúlpame si me entrometo… pero no salio anoche contigo House? Porque terminó así?_

_-si salimos, pero me tuve que ir temprano, y seguro que se fue a un bar, y paso lo que paso (no sabia porque le daba explicaciones)_

_-ohh… este último tiempo ha estado bebiendo demasiado, no sabes porque? (no quería entrometerse pero tenia la necesidad de saber todo acerca de él)_

_-si lo se, pero a él no le gusta hablar de eso, y no creo que deba ser yo la que de a conocer sus motivos, segura que eres solo su amiga? (empezó a desconfiar por tanta pregunta)_

_-si, lo siento si te incomode pero quería saber (se sentía realmente apenada)_

_-ahh, bueno no importa, ahora solo importa que Greg Despierte_

En ese instante House empezó a parpadear, hasta que finalmente pudo abrir por completo sus ojos. Enseguida Cuddy se acercó para ver si todo estaba bien. En eso Lydia también se acercó…

_-Hola cariño, como te sientes? (decía Lydia con un tono muy dulce)_

_-Creo que bien, un poco de dolor de espalda, pero creo que me encuentro bien…Hola Cuddy (decía confundido)_

_-Hola, me alegra que estés bien, los dejo solos, voy avisarle a Wilson, mas tarde volveré a ver como sigues_

_- Gracias pero no hace falta que vuelvas (dijo recordando su enojo con ella)_

_-como quieras (no quería pelear con él ahora)_

Salió de la habitación con una gran decepción, antes de alejarse se dio vuelta a verlo y vio como se besaban…

Sintió tristeza y unos terribles celos, lo mismo que sintió y sentía House cada vez que la veía con Lucas y ahora ella, era la que estaba sintiendo lo que él tubo que soportar el último tiempo.

Antes de que se le caiga una lagrima, se fue rápido asía su despacho a llamar a Wilson e intentar recomponerse.

Apenas Cuddy le marcó a Wilson para decirle que ya había despertado House, éste salió corriendo a verlo.

_-al fin despiertas (decía Wilson entrando en la habitación de House)_

_-si, creo que ya era hora (se le dibujaba media sonrisa)_

_-yo los dejo, voy por un café y luego vuelvo (antes de salir le dio otro beso)_

_-ok (dijo House)_

_- por que bebiste tanto? Algo salió mal en la cena?_

_- si algo hubiese salido mal, ella no estaría acá besándome o eso creo (hizo la mueca de estar pensando)_

_-entonces que pasó? (dijo confundido)_

_-nada (dijo muy serio)_

_-House, siempre hay un motivo (quería saber y no iba a dejar de preguntarle)_

_-nada, solo me sentía algo así como contento y quería beber, pero creo que me pase un poco (era verdad lo que decía)_

_-un poco nada más?_

_-ya Wilson! _

_-entonces con Lydia esta todo bien?_

_- siiiii… (Decía cansado de tanta pregunta)_

_-la viste a Cuddy? Ella había venido a verte, estaba muy preocupada_

_-si la vi cuando desperté, pero le dije que no volviera_

_-porque hiciste eso? Ella es tu amiga y se preocupa por ti (estaba confundido)_

_-pues ya no lo es, yo no puedo ser su amigo y no quiero que venga a verme por pena o por culpa (empezaba a molestarse)_

_-si es lo que quieres, pero recuerda que ella no es la única culpable de que ustedes dos no estén juntos_

_-Wilson por favor, ahora no (rodando los ojos)_

_- esta bien, pero no puedes vivir evitándola, tienen que hacer sus vidas y llevarse bien por el bien de ambos._

_- pues si no lo sabes yo estoy haciendo mi vida…y ella también, ya encontró la familia perfecta (sentía rabia de solo pensarlo)_

_-eso lo que crees, pero aunque estén con otros, no pueden olvidarse, se nota a millas… pero también deben superarlo o intentarlo…_

_-si ya conoces la historia no se para que te gastas?, y no quiero hablar más Wilson… ya déjame, Cuddy para mi dejó de existir, como yo lo hice para ella._

_-pero…_

_-si vas a seguir hablando de ella vete!... (Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda)_

_-ok, vuelvo cuando estés de mejor humor_

House no contesto, y Wilson se fue.

Pensaba… Porque todo tiene que ver con ella?

Porque todos me tienen que hablar de ella?

Porque Wilson no deja de hablarme de ella?

Porque aunque lo intento no dejo de pensar en ella?

Si todo el mundo le hacia recordar, olvidarse se le tornaría aún más difícil, pero creía que con Lydia podría, tardaría pero podría… si que podría… se convenció…

Continuará


	5. Miradas

Perdón por la demora es que me fui de vacaciones y volví este finde… bueno les dejo este cap, nos estamos leyendo

**Capitulo V****: Miradas**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el accidente de House y le daban el alta, a pesar de haber sufrido fuertes golpes, solo fueron eso… golpes.

Paso a buscarlo Lydia y fueron al depto que compartía con Wilson.

Al llegar…

_L: G__reg tenemos que hablar._

_H: claro, de que?_

_L: porque tomaste tanto la noche del accidente? algo paso? Estabas molesto por algo? (decía preocupada)_

_H: no nada eso, es solo que pase a tomar unas copas, pero pensando y pensando se me olvido cuando parar de hacerlo. (Decía con una media sonrisa)_

_L: y porque ibas tan rápido?_

_H: quería llegar pronto pero eso no fue lo que produjo que chocara, ahora que recuerdo bien me había sonado el celular,_

Rápidamente se lo saco del bolsillo y se fijo en las llamadas perdidas de ese día, era de Cuddy, pero para que me llamaría? Si el caso ya estaba resuelto y aparte después de lo que le dije? se preguntó confuso.

_L: y de quien era?__ (preguntaba curiosa)_

_H: de uno de mis patitos seguro era del caso (no sabia porque pero le mintió)_

_L: ah ok._

_H: Lydia discúlpame recordé que tengo que hacer algo, pero quédate aquí o vete si tienes que hacer algo, yo vuelvo más tarde y te llamo._

_L: Esta bien, no hay problema__ (decía mientras se despedía con un fugaz beso) nos vemos._

_H: nos vemos__ (decía con una media sonrisa)_

Apenas se fue House salio rumbo al hospital, la duda lo estaba matando, quería preguntarle a Cuddy para que lo había llamado.

Al llegar vio que se encontraba en su oficina, fue directo allí, y entró sin golpear, como siempre.

_H-para que me llamaste?__ (decía serio)_

_C: hola a ti también. (Confundida)_

_H-para que me llamaste?_

_C: yo no te llame, viniste y entraste porque quisiste.(ya se imaginaba que era)_

_H: no ahora, el otro día, el día de mi accidente. (Decía curioso)_

_C: ah porque no te explicas antes (se puso un poco nerviosa después de decirlo)_

_H: y bien? (quería saber ya)_

_C: era por el caso (estaba mintiendo, no quería decirle la verdad)_

_H: mentira, el caso ya estaba resuelto sin problemas ni nada. Ya dime (comenzaba a desesperarse y se acerco mas al escritorio de la Decana)_

_C: ya paso, no tiene importancia__ (se sintió abrumada por tanta pregunta)_

_H: entonces para que me llamaste? Si después no me vas a querer decir para que__ (haciendo un gesto con su cara)_

_C: es que fue algo del momento, te repito no tiene importancia (pero si la tenia)_

_H: mmm... esta bien (dando media vuelta para irse) _

_Ahhh te puedo pedir un favor? (girándose)_

_C: si claro, cual?_

_H: me prestas un minuto tu celular, es para hacer una llamada, es que el mío se quedo sin batería y…_

_C: toma (le estiro el brazo con el celular en la mano)_

_H: gracias, seré breve (y comenzó a marcar el numero, girando un poco hacia la puerta, Cuddy lo miraba intrigada)_

_H: Hola Lydia… por fin contestas_

_L: Hola Greg, es que tenía el cel en la otra habitación, pasa algo?_

_H: no, llamaba para decirte que te prepares, que paso por tu depto en una hora, te parece?_

_C: claro amor, nos vemos_

_H: ok. Nos vemos (dijo con una sincera sonrisa, a la que Cuddy pocas veces estaba acostumbrada a ver, dicho eso colgó)_

_H: toma, si no me quieres decir que era me voy__ (tenia que intentarlo)_

_C: Quizás otro día, ve con tu novia House (dijo con tono un poco celosa)_

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue…

(Pensamientos de Cuddy)

No me atreví a contarle, que lo llamaba para decirle que me di cuenta que yo tampoco puedo ser su amiga, que por mas que quiera no puedo, que me estoy mintiendo a mi misma con toda esa basura, que es el hombre que amo y que por orgullo o por lo que fuera estoy perdiendo. En cierto punto es justo que lo pierda, esa mujer lo supo valorar más que yo, supo ver lo que yo creía que no existía en él.

Pero a pesar de mis miedos voy a luchar por él, porque se que él me quiere como yo lo quiero, y esa mujer no ha podido cambiar eso aún. Puedo verlo en su mirada, en la forma en que me habla, aunque este enojado conmigo su mirada no miente.

Podría decirse que su mirada me ha dado esperanza, me ha hecho pensar que todavía puedo remediar todo lo que hice mal hasta ahora.

Esta noche empezaré a remediar algo, hablando con Lucas para empezar…

(Pensamientos de House)

Esta mujer no se que le pasa, me dice que no tiene importancia la llamada, pero con sus ojos me esta diciendo todo lo contrario.

Su mirada me pide algo que no pude descifrar, aún.

Le pedí hacer esa llamada, pero yo no quería darle celos ni nada por el estilo, no seria justo para Lydia, no quiero lastimarla, pero es que Cuddy me puede, de alguna u otra forma siempre que algo pasa estoy ahí, a sus pies, quisiera evitarlo pero no puedo. Me esta enfermando esta situación, Cuddy me esta enfermando con su indecisión, porque aunque no me lo diga yo lo se.

Su mirada me dice que esta dudando de su relación con Lucas, con tan solo una mirada puedo saber todo de ella, como también ella de mi, y eso me da esperanza. Pero por otro lado esta Lydia, es muy difícil decidir cuando se que a una buena mujer voy a lastimar. Y por todo lo que me dio y me sigue dando no se merece que le haga daño. Pero también la lastimaría fingiendo estar feliz cuando no lo soy plenamente, no como seria con ella, con Cuddy…

Ahora tendré que hablar con ella, quisiera no apurarme pero…

Y es que a veces precisamente no hace falta hablar, tan solo una mirada, puede dar paso a seguir sus sentimientos, y eso es lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

Porque no lo hablaron pero ambos sabían lo que querían decirse, y eso pasa cuando están en la misma sintonía, como House y Cuddy. 

Sin palabras de por medio, tan solo una mirada los empujó a dar el paso de terminar con su respectivas relaciones para intentarlo.

Tenían que intentarlo, el sufrimiento de ambos pedía intentarlo.

Y tan solo con una mirada, se dicen muchas cosas…

**Continuará…**


	6. Rompimientos

_Bueno les dejo otro cap, quedan unos capis más y vendría el final del fic...Saludos!_

**Capitulo VI: ****Rompimientos**

Eran las 8 P.m. y Cuddy ya estaba en casa, había decidido hablar aquella noche con Lucas, pero seria después de cenar y que Rachel se duerma.

El momento había llegado, Lucas había ido a recostar a Rachel mientras ella lo esperaba sentada en la cocina tomándose un Té.

_C: Lucas por favor toma asiento, quiero decirte algunas cosas que estuve pensando estos __días. (Dijo decidida)_

_L: Ok Lis dime (poniendo su mejor cara de bueno)_

_C: Lucas por favor, esto es serio (le molestaba cuando parecía que no la tomaba enserio)_

_L: Disculpa (se puso serio)_

_C: esta últimos días me estuve cuestionando muchas cosas, no se como decirte, pero trataré de ir al grano, yo nunca quise herirte… (Lo decía todo lo más fluido posible no quería parar a mirarle los ojos con detenimiento, pensaba que si se lo decía más rápido no sufriría tanto)_

_L: No lo hiciste Lis… (Ya veía venir todo)_

_C: déjame terminar (decía seria)_

_L: continua (decía preocupado con lo que estaba oyendo)_

_C: … yo nunca quise herirte, nunca fue esa mi intención, yo esperaba llegar a amarte pero siendo sincera no lo estoy logrando, y no es porque tú seas un mal hombre o porque no me sienta a gusto contigo sino que… (Solo pensaba en Greg mientras hablaba)_

_L: estas enamorada de él. Esperaba que lo olvidaras (decía medio cabizbajo)_

_C: yo también, pero Lucas no pude, no puedo y lo he intentado de mil formas (era honesta)_

_L: Será entonces que no tienes que hacerlo._

_Lis yo quiero que seas feliz, pero__ por lo visto conmigo no vas a conseguirlo. Se que tu intención no fue lastimarme no tienes que aclararlo. (Decía resignado, para que discutir si ya le había dicho todo)_

_C: entonces… (Decía dudosa)_

_L: Entonces te entiendo, ahora mismo recojo mis cosas y me voy. (Dijo decidido)_

_C: no tienes que irte ya, no te estoy corriendo (quería ser amable)_

_L: tengo que hacerlo, antes que duela más (era sincero)_

_C: Lo siento mucho (estaba apenada por él)_

_L: no lo sientas no es tu culpa, te quiero _

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y fue a la habitación a armar su maleta. Luego de unos minutos estaba parado en la sala

_L: Lis me voy__ (la llamó)_

_C: ok. Te extrañaré, espero que tengas mucha suerte_

_L: tú también Lis, por favor busca ser feliz, no tengas miedo, él en verdad te ama._

_C: porque me dices esto? (confundida)_

_L: porque hasta un ciego puede verlo, jaja (tenia que decírselo hasta él había visto el cambio)_

_C: gracias, jaja _

_L: Adiós__ (le dio un suave beso en los labios)_

_C: Adiós_

Cuddy cerró la puerta, no estaba contenta con lo sucedido pero estaba muy aliviada, Lucas lo había tomado muy bien porque se lo veía venir.

Decidió irse a dormir, mañana seria un largo día…

(Depto de Lydia)

House golpeaba la puerta

_L: Hola pasa_

_H: Hola (decía distraído)_

_L: Greg estas bien? (preocupada)_

_H: si es solo que quiero hablar un momento contigo (tenía que decirlo o no lo haría nunca)_

_L: esta bien, sucede algo?_

_H: si, mira Lydia yo estoy "agradecido" por todo lo que hiciste por mí y demás, creo que sos una gran mujer que…_

_L: porque me dices estas cosas ahora?__ (ya se imaginaba igual porque era)_

_H: yo… yo no puedo hacerte feliz, no soy bueno para ti (decía sincero)_

_L: no digas eso (decía con pena)_

_H: yo no puedo, yo… (No pudo terminar la frase)_

_L: es ella? Sigues enamorado?_

_(House bajo la mirada con solo hacerlo le estaba dando la respuesta)_

_L: esta bien Greg te entiendo_

_H: Lo siento (mientras desviaba la mirada)_

_L: no hay nada que lamentar, Greg es mejor que termine ahora y no cuando este con mi hijo y estemos más involucrados, no crees? (decía muy sincera, lo quería pero era mejor terminar, si él no la quería)_

_H: cierto, yo en verdad pensé que podía estar contigo (decía nostálgico)_

_L: pero no puedes, porque yo no soy ella. (Lo decía con naturalidad)_

_(House volvió a bajar la cabeza)_

_H: creo que tengo que irme (decía un poco avergonzado por como Lydia podía leer todo sobre él)_

_L: seguro, Adiós Greg te quiero mucho (lo beso suavemente en los labios)_

_H: Adiós Lydia, lo siento (decía con un tono triste)_

Y salió de allí, pensó en ir a algún bar pero en el camino se arrepintió y decidió ir al depto que comparte con Wilson a descansar.

Mañana le esperaría un largo día…

**Continuará…**


	7. Intentos

_Gracias por los comentarios, me sirven de mucho, este capi es algo corto, pero voy a tratar de actualizar antes y hacer mas largo el capi que sigue, saludos! Nos estamos leyendo _

**Capitulo VII****: Intentos**

House había despertado hace una hora y casi no sentía dolor.

Era una rara mañana para él, se había levantado medianamente temprano y tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar con ella, pero que le diría? Nada estaba claro en su mente, solo quería hablarle, verla, aunque lo hacia todos los días, hoy era diferente, él sentía que era diferente. Sentir algo por alguien durante más de 20 años no es fácil, hace más de 20 años que estaba intentando olvidarla.

Esa era la realidad, siempre existió un sentimiento en él por ella, siempre. Pero ya había llegado a no soportar no estar con ella, dejó pasar demasiado tiempo y hoy iba hacer algo al respecto.

Agarro su celular y le mando un mensaje: "_necesito hablar"._

Cuddy recibió el mensaje cuando estaba estacionando el auto, agarró el celular y con el en la mano camino hacia su oficina.

Lo leyó varias veces. Era House pidiéndole hablar. "_Yo también"_ pensó y eso fue lo que le contestó. No quería pensar en lo que iban hablar, quería que surgiera en el momento y por eso se sumergió en el papeleo hasta que él llegó.

Eran las 11:09 A.m. y House llegaba al Hospital, a pesar de haberse levantado temprano no era razón para ir temprano a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver si estaba ella, y lo confirmó, allí estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en el papeleo, hasta que de un momento levanta la mirada y se miran, él decidió ir a su encuentro, no tenía sentido retrasarlo.

Abrió la puerta derepente y se quedo parado mirándola fijamente

_C: House siéntate__ (no estaba tan nerviosa, estaba esperando"la charla")_

_H: ok (se sentó en frente sin despegar por un segundo su mirada sobre ella)_

_C: de que querías hablar? (sabia de que pero quería que él comience a hablar)_

_H: quiero hablar de nosotros, aunque me hayas dicho tiempo atrás que no hay ningún nosotros (quería ser lo mas sincero o lo más creíble posible)_

_C: te escucho (estaba vez no le negó el "nosotros")_

_H: no puedo más, no soporto verte con otro, no soporto no ser yo él que este con vos cada día, no… (Tenia pensado todo lo que le quería decir, cada palabra, todo) _

_C: House vos estas de novio (quería que quede todo claro, ella no quería ser la otra)_

_H: ya no, por ti, porque hace años que estoy intentando olvidarte y ahí me quedo, en el intento. No puedo olvidarte porque sos la constante en mi vida y quiero terminar de intentar, quiero que me ayudes a dejar de intentarlo. (Las palabras salían solas, ni él podía creer que haya dicho todo eso, pero que más da, pensó, si al abrirse la conquistaba)_

_C: y como te puedo ayudar?__ (no podía creer todo lo que le dijo House, solo atino a preguntar eso)_

_H: es muy fácil mujer, deja a Lucas por mí. (Era fácil decirlo, pensó él)_

_C: entonces ya te ayude (dijo con una sonrisa)_

_H: quieres decir que… (House no creía lo que decía, ella también había apostado por intentarlo)_

_C: si, me canse de verte intentar olvidarme, porque me di cuenta que no quiero que lo hagas, yo siempre te he amado y lo sabes. (Era el turno de ella de decir algo)_

_H: yo siempre quise estar con vos, pero no voy hacerte ninguna promesa, nada de esas cosas, los hechos van a servir para que veas y sientas lo que yo siento por vos. (Él quería demostrarle con hechos, no con promesas que si la merecía)_

_C: si quieres demostrar algo, creo que ya deberías ir a trabajar (estaba feliz pero le salía lo Decana de adentro)_

_H: pero mama…ahora tengo novia, el trabajo puede esperar (decía en un tono infantil sobre actuado)_

_C: jaja, nada de eso, ve, a la noche si quieres puedes venir a mi casa (decía con una sonrisa picara)_

_H: eso suena muy bien, te vengo a buscar y vamos juntos si? (dijo con duda)_

_C: __esta bien, nos vemos más tarde _

House se acerco, le dio un suave beso y se fue rumbo a su oficina. Dejando a una Cuddy más que feliz, por fin estaría con él, y tan solo en una charla de no más de quince minutos pudieron empezar a retomar el tiempo perdido, sin discusión, sin nada. Eso pasa cuando los dos están dispuestos a intentarlo.

_**Continuará**__**…**_


	8. Entendimiento

_Perdón x no actualizar antes, es que estuve un poco ocupada y también estuve armando otro fic pero Huli. Lo voy a subir cuando tenga terminado todos los caps. _

_Bueno los dejo…grax x los comentarios =D_

**Capitulo VIII: Entendimiento**

Ya había pasado tiempo en el cual House ya se tendría que haberse ido pero decidió dar unas vueltas por el hospital hasta la hora de salida de Cuddy, ya que se irían "juntos".

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de ella y asomo la cabeza

_H: ya?_

_C: he si ya casi, pasa, guardo estos papeles y listo_

_H: ok_

_C: vamos (agarro su saco y su bolsa)_

_H: espera, yo tengo mí moto, vos tenes tu auto (algo confundido)_

_C: seguime con tu moto_

_H: claro_

Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, no por lo que vendría, sino por el "ahora", como empezar, estaba claro que todavía tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Llegaron a casa de Cuddy, ella sale del auto con sus cosas va camino hacia la puerta, mira hacia atrás y lo ve a él estacionando la moto y lo espera para entrar juntos.

Busca las llaves en su bolso y abre la puerta.

_C: pasa, ponte __cómodo mientras voy a dejar esto (señalando su bolso) y de paso me pongo algo más cómodo_

_H: esta bien. Y Rachel? (como no vio a la niñera le pregunto)_

_C: ella no esta, hoy a la mañana mi hermana paso a buscarla para llevarla a un parque de diversiones con mis sobrinos y como se le haría muy tarde la traerá mañana. (Dada la explicación se fue a su cuarto)_

_H: ahhh (viendo que se alejaba se fue a la sala y sentó en el sillón mientras miraba para todos lados, miraba los portaretratos, los cuadros, la decoración, de un momento a otro se quedo "tildado" mirando a la nada, estuvo así hasta que Cuddy volvió y le puso la mano en la espalda)_

_C: estas?__ (lo veía que estaba distraído)_

_H: he si, creo (decía con cara de confundido)_

_C: en que pensabas? (dijo curiosa)_

_H: en nada, solo no hacia nada (era verdad no estaba pensando)_

_C: mmm esta bien, voy a preparar algo rápido de comer, si querés prende la TV o no se… (Quería hacerlo sentir lo mas cómodo posible)_

_H: ok, ahora me fijo si hay algo para ver (mirando su escote)…. en la TV (desviando su mirada hacia el aparato)_

_C: jaja__ (nunca va a cambiar, pensó, igual le gustaba de cierta forma que sea así)_

Minutos, unos largos minutos después estuvo lista la cena, en ella hablaron del hospital y de otros temas.

Cuddy ya había terminado de lavar los platos y estaban en la sala, ya había llegado la hora de hablar de "ellos". Por lo cual ella apagó la TV y dice:

_C: me parece que __tendríamos que hablar de cuales son tus expectativas, las mías… (La interrumpió)_

_H: ok. Quisiera empezar y ahí vos me corregís o me decís lo que pensas.(dijo seguro)_

_C: de acuerdo. (dijo con una sonrisa)_

_H: Mira. Yo no soy el hombre perfecto, aunque no te voy a negar que un momento llegue a pensar que si (dijo sonriendo) y bueno no voy a pretender serlo pero si voy a intentar que esto funcione, seguro tendremos millones de discusiones y peleas. No es que lo vea de manera pesimista, es la verdad pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera que esto salga bien. Pero también estoy seguro que habrá millones de reconciliaciones. (Guiñándole un ojo)_

_Estoy dispuesto a acomodarme en tu "mundo" y que vos te "acomodes" al __mío. (Quiso sonar lo mas sincero posible)_

_C: me parece bien que pienses así, estoy muy feliz con la decisión que tome de estar con vos, y no quisiera que esto salga mal, por eso cuando tengas algo que te moleste, porque te conozco y algo siempre te va a molestar, quiero que me lo digas y así juntos podremos manejarlo, no quiero que te lo guardes e intentes de arreglarlo solo y a tú manera, como soles hacer a veces. Quiero que cuentes conmigo, esta bien? (dijo seria)_

_H: ok. Algo mas que quieras decirme? Es ahora o nunca__ (dijo sonriente, ya no estaba nervioso ni nada)_

_C: creo que por ahora es todo, no hace falta hablar todo hoy.__ (Dijo con una sonrisa picara)_

_H: que hay más? (abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada)_

_C: jaja no, pero seguro surgirán cosas después_

_H: puede ser (decía dudoso)_

Apenas terminaron de hablar y de entender lo que los dos querían lo mismo. Cuddy se acercó a él para darle un tierno beso, que con el correr de los segundos se fue intensificando, él comenzó a hacerlo mas apasionado, mientras ella tomaba su cuello y pasaba su otra mano por toda la espalda de House. Se separaban solo para tomar aire y volver a besarse con más pasión, aún.

Minutos después tenían ambos la respiración muy agitada.

De repente Cuddy se levanta y lo agarra de la mano para que se levante, él lo hace y ella lo guía hacia el dormitorio…

Continuará…


	9. Sintiéndose

_Grax por los Reviews, perdón por la demora, es que empecé la facu y se me hace difícil escribir o concentrarme en una idea, jaja Nos estamos leyendo, Saludos… _

De repente Cuddy se levanta y lo agarra de la mano para que se levante, él lo hace y ella lo guía hacia el dormitorio…

Continuará…

Llegaron a la habitación y Cuddy lo soltó de la mano para apagar la luz, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, mirándola fijamente.

Ninguno de los dos sentía ese nerviosismo que tuvieron horas antes mientras hablaban, ahora se mostraban tal cual eran, sin miedo a nada.

Cuddy se paro en frente de él, inmediatamente House la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ella lo beso muy apasionadamente y con las manos empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, House se dejaba hacer mientras recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, su cara.

Cuddy lo recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello, su torso, su ombligo, cuando llego al borde del pantalón lo miro con una gran sonrisa y desabrocho el mismo.

Greg que estaba totalmente excitado la agarro por la cintura y comenzó a quitarle la remera, siguió por el corpiño quedando impactado mirándole los pechos, Cuddy lo noto, se acerco y lo beso posando sus pechos en el de él. Ella se quitó la falda y la ropa interior que le restaba y él hizo lo mismo.

No aguantaba más quería entrar en ella, sentirla. Quería formar parte de ella, uniendo sus cuerpos, como en Michigan, cuando eran jóvenes, extrañaba sentir esa adrenalina que solo ella le hacia sentir en la cama.

Estaban los dos totalmente desnudos, ella se subió arriba de House, encontrando la posición perfecta, comenzó a moverse, él la sostenía por la cintura con una de sus manos haciendo que las embestidas sean más rápidas y con la otra tomando uno de sus pechos, mordiéndolo a veces. Ambos lo hacían con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose parte del otro. El vaivén fue así por un largo tiempo, a veces más rápido, a veces mas lento… llegando juntos al orgasmo, gimiéndose al oído cada uno el nombre del otro.

Ella se desplomo al lado de él, abrazándolo y acurrucándose en su pecho. Ambos con una gran sonrisa recuperaban el aliento.

Ninguno hablaba solo se acariciaban, se tocaban, así estuvieron toda la noche, repitiendo una y otra vez el acto.

Se levantaron al mediodía, ya que era sábado y no tenían que ir al hospital, aparte con la larga noche que tuvieron antes no se hubieran despertado.

Se bañaron, se cambiaron, aunque solo Cuddy, él se puso la ropa que había traído la noche anterior.

Estaban desayunando en la cocina, en silencio pero no era incomodo, igual Cuddy comenzó a hablar:

_C: como amaneciste? Te duele mucho la pierna?_

_H: bien, normal (decía despreocupado)_

_C: quieres hacer algo hoy o que?_

_H: lo que tú quieras estará bien_

_C: ok, te quiero preguntar algo (decía un tanto dudosa)_

_H: si? (levantando la mirada)_

_C: seguís pensando igual? Seguís seguro en lo que estas decidiendo?_

_H: si, porque tendría que cambiar? (Dijo confundido)_

_C: solo preguntaba (sonriendo)_

_H: he estado esperando que estuvieras libre, ahora no te me vas a escapar (decía con esa sonrisa que sabía que la derretía toda)_

_C: jaja te quiero (con la mirada brillante)_

_H: lo se, yo… (No termino la frase, ella lo interrumpió)_

_C: lo se (sabia que para él era muy difícil decirlo y no lo quiso presionar, no quería que se lo dijera solo porque ella lo hizo, quería que se lo dijera cuando este bien seguro que eso quiere, y si lo tendría que esperar lo haría, siempre lo haría)_

Se levanto de la silla y le dio un beso tierno…

_Continuará…El prox cap será: "El paso"_


End file.
